


Teacher's (Naughty) Pet

by NatalieRyan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 40s!Bucky, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky smokes cigarettes, But nothing actually happens while Steve is still Bucky’s professor, Come Marking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Resolved UST, Sex, Skinny!Steve, Spanking, Steve wears glasses (just forgot to add that ooops), Student Bucky, Top Steve Rogers, UST, professor steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/pseuds/NatalieRyan
Summary: Few days ago we were discussing prompts with my friend about sexy times between our boys and my mind (always in the gutter) led me to Steve fucking Bucky bent over a desk, and then I thought what if Steve was a professor and Bucky was his student? Last night I wrote this in one sitting.P. S. Nothing happens while Bucky is Steve's student.For this story, we have the looks of 40s Bucky and skinny Steve.Thank you dixons_mama for the beta and the title, This one is for you, Cheers to our brains that always fire the sexiest ideas around.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	Teacher's (Naughty) Pet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dixons_mama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixons_mama/gifts).

> Few days ago we were discussing prompts with my friend about sexy times between our boys and my mind (always in the gutter) led me to Steve fucking Bucky bent over a desk, and then I thought what if Steve was a professor and Bucky was his student? Last night I wrote this in one sitting. 
> 
> P. S. Nothing happens while Bucky is Steve's student.  
For this story, we have the looks of 40s Bucky and skinny Steve. 
> 
> Thank you dixons_mama for the beta and the title, This one is for you, Cheers to our brains that always fire the sexiest ideas around.

Bucky didn’t mean to fall for professor Rogers. It happened accidentally.

On his first day as a new English Lit professor in what essentially was Bucky’s last semester, Rogers drew Bucky’s eyes towards him, like a moth to a flame. Steve Rogers was blond, with blue eyes and at a height of 5’4” totally Bucky’s type. Bucky was tall, 6', with long, dark hair and lean build.

Bucky licked his lips and tried to approach him, and he was about to introduce himself to the “new kid” when he saw Dean Fury approach Steve and telling Rogers how he was all set and could start his class. Bucky, already late for class ran towards the auditorium and almost trampled-

Bucky’s soul might have left his body when he saw that the cute blond was his new professor. Bucky apologized. But he knew he was fucked when Professor “call me Steve” Rogers smiled at Bucky awkwardly. Once Bucky sat down and felt his heart rate go back to normal, he let himself look properly at his new professor.

There had been another professor teaching the class in SHIELD Academy, but starting this semester, Steve was the new professor. Bucky considered that both a curse and a blessing. Blessing because he met Steve, and curse because he couldn’t do anything about what he started to feel.

At first Bucky dismissed his feelings as a crush, something that would pass. But as the days and weeks went by, the feelings intensified and Bucky was lost to his desires and fantasies of “what ifs” about Steve Rogers.

Bucky could see his professor, _Steve_, look at him, too. Subtle looks and even more subtle (or was it accidental) meetings in hallways that set that spark inside Bucky alight. The air was charged with electrical particles whenever the two of them met.

Bucky knew that if he didn’t distance himself from Steve, he would probably (for certain) do something stupid, like try to start a relationship with his professor. Bucky knew that he also couldn’t miss his classes, because English Lit was his major and that he was graduating in less than 2 months. But that didn’t stop his thoughts from veering south and trying to (not) help him with what he was about to do.

One day, after classes, Bucky used the excuse of “open hours” and entered in Steve Rogers’ office. He pretended to be there under the pretense that he needed some advice on how to write his thesis (never mind his thesis was almost completed, sitting in his computer). It looked like Steve saw right through it though, because he advised Bucky that unless he had something important to discuss with him, Bucky could very well be on his way.

Bucky flushed red on his face, and he suspected that the blush spread down to his chest in what he considered to be Class A embarrassment.

And then Bucky felt stupidly brave.

He went to Steve and kissed him.

The second it registered what he was doing, Bucky tried to apologize, but it turned out that he didn’t have to. Steve returned the kiss, and took the lead once Bucky granted him access beyond his lips. Steve kissed the same way he taught. Boldly, fiercely, and with passion.

In the end, Bucky left Steve’s office looking like he'd wrestled someone, his clothes were askew, lips swollen, and a promise that there would be more where that came from. After Bucky graduated.

…

Bucky dreaded his graduation day. He was simultaneously relieved that he was finished with school (for the moment) and excited for what waited for him after the ceremony.

The unresolved sexual tension between him and Steve would reach its climax today, Bucky knew, but at the same time, he had his doubts.

What if Steve was yanking his chain? What if Steve changed his mind? What if…?

Bucky was pulled out of his musings when he felt a hand cup one of his ass cheeks in the restroom.

“I’m looking forward to later, sweetheart.” Steve whispered in his ear, and that’s how Bucky found himself thinking of the unsexiest things he could muster because: A) he couldn’t pop a boner at a time like this, and B) he could not, most definitely not, appear at the ceremony of his graduation, with a hard dick.

Afterwards, when everything had died down, and Bucky promised his family and friends that he needed to take care of something administrative, but that he’d be home as soon as possible, Bucky went in search of Steve.

It wasn’t hard to spot Steve because he was perched on the wall in the hall that led to his private office. Bucky was glad that only Steve’s office was in this corridor, because he didn’t want to explain to everyone and their mother what was going to happen, in case they were caught.

Which Bucky didn’t mean to think of, but he did, and at the end of the day, he knew that technically he wasn't breaking any rules now that he was free of University’s claws. He was damn well an adult and he could do whatever he wanted now.

“Are you ready, Mr. Barnes?” Steve’s deep voice was suddenly in Bucky‘s ear, and Bucky shivered because damn, how did Steve manage to creep up on him and surprise him like that.

“Well, yes, Mr. Rogers. I wasn’t aware we were still in an official capacity.”

“Sassy, Mr. Barnes. Careful, or I might just reconsider my decision for you to pass my class. With behavior like this, I wonder how you haven’t been sent to the Dean’s office with complaints.”

“My father knows the Dean.” Bucky sassed Steve again.

Bucky finally turned around. The look in Steve’s eyes could only be described as hungry and full of lust. Steve opened the door of his office calmly, and Bucky wondered for a moment, how Steve was able to keep calm when the air was practically on fire with the tension between them. He had his answer soon, right after Steve closed the door behind Bucky. Bucky was shoved hard against the door, his back making a loud thump when it connected to the wood. All of the air in Bucky’s lungs left him in a whoosh, and then Steve’s lips were on his, and Steve was tiptoeing to reach him. Bucky went pliant in Steve’s embrace, and a moment later he felt Steve’s hands travel down his chest, and rest on his stomach.

Bucky moaned when Steve kissed behind his ear, where he was extremely sensitive, especially during sex. Steve grazed his teeth on Bucky’s earlobe before he took it in his mouth and laved at it with his tongue. Steve’s breath ghosted over Bucky’s neck as Steve continued to kiss him, nipping and licking at Bucky’s flushed skin.

Once Steve reached the tender place where throat and neck met, he bit into the skin and the sensation went straight to his cock. Steve continued to torture Bucky, still holding him against the door.

“Steve… please…”

“Please what, honey?” Steve nipped at Bucky’s throat and looked straight into Bucky’s eyes. Steve’s eyes were dark pools filled with lust, and what Bucky thought was mischief.

“Please, I need you.”

“You have me, Bucky.” Steve breathed against Bucky’s mouth. “You have no idea how long I've wanted this, Bucky. Too long. Been just waiting until the coast was clear so I can take you apart.”

“Right there with you, Steve. Now shut up and kiss me, we’ll have plenty of time to talk later.”

Bucky lost it when Steve kissed him again and started tugging at Steve’s clothes.

“Off, I need these off of you.”

“Feisty.” Steve smirked as he stood and backed off of Bucky.

Bucky couldn’t take his eyes off of Steve unbuttoning his shirt. Steve looked delicious in a white tank top underneath the shirt, and Bucky wanted to devour him.

Apparently Steve had other plans, though, because he was back on Bucky immediately.

“I've shown you mine, now you show me yours. This tie and this shirt are offending me, James.”

And holy shit, Bucky almost came in his pants with Steve using his teacher's voice.

Bucky’s tie and shirt were taken care off quickly, his jacket being tossed somewhere recklessly when Bucky had first entered the office.

“Mmm, your pants are offending me, too.” Steve said and dropped to his knees.

With nimble fingers, Steve removed Bucky’s belt, quickly followed by his pants. Right when he pulled them down, Steve gasped.

“No underwear? That’s very forward of you, James.”

“If you call me James one more time, I’ll show you forward, _Steven_.”

“Now, now, no need for that, Bucky.”

Whatever Bucky was going to say next was lost as a moan overtook him as Steve put his hand around Bucky’s cock and tugged. Steve on his knees, at eye level with his crotch had Bucky hard in no time, pulsing in Steve’s fist, as he worked Bucky over.

When Steve finally put his mouth on Bucky’s dick, he thought that this was it, this was his death, because Steve’s lips felt incredible. The velvet heat of Steve’s mouth enveloping his cock, bobbing his head up and down on Bucky’s cock. His hands shot off and buried themselves in Steve’s blond hair, holding on.

“Oh, Steve, oh my God, you're gonna make me come so hard.”

Steve pulled off of him with an obscene pop and continued to jerk Bucky off as he looked at Bucky with piercing eyes. “That’s the point, sweetheart.”

Then, never losing eye contact, Steve moved to take Bucky’s cock back in his mouth, this time taking it whole, the tip coming in contact with the back of Steve’s throat. Steve relaxed his throat to not trigger his gag reflex. Then, he swallowed around Bucky’s cock.

There was the familiar tight coil in Bucky’s belly the longer Steve swallowed around his cock.

“Steve, Stevie, I’m gonna come, baby. I’m gonna-”

Bucky screamed in pleasure as he came down Steve’s throat. Steve didn’t falter in his movements, still licking and sucking at Bucky’s dick, while Bucky was trembling in the aftershocks.

Bucky felt boneless, like he was floating. He thought that if Steve’s hands weren’t on his thighs, supporting him, he would probably fall to the floor.

“I think you sucked my brains out of me.” Bucky breathed out and looked down at Steve who was licking his lips like he just had the tastiest meal ever.

Without effort Steve was back on his feet and smiling at Bucky. Pulling him into a kiss, Steve let Bucky taste himself on Steve’s mouth. Bucky groaned, the feeling of his release on Steve’s tongue was heady and awoke something primal in him.

Steve’s hands found their way down Bucky’s back and rested on his ass. Bucky groaned, his body still hot after his orgasm. Steve’s touch was branding on his skin.

Steve felt Bucky’s hand snaked between their bodies, but he stopped it before Bucky could so much as get close to his belt.

“Nuh-huh. No touching.”

“But, Steve…” Bucky whined.

Steve was relentless and he held Bucky’s wrists firmly behind Bucky.

“You’ve been a bad, bad boy, Buck.”

“No, please, Steve, I’ll be good for you.” Bucky pleaded.

“You have a chance to redeem yourself.”

Bucky had to admit that whatever this thing was that Steve was doing, it was turning him on even more. Bucky’s cock lie soft between his legs, spent, but with Steve acting like this, it twitched with interest.

"Put your hands behind your back, Bucky."

Bucky did so without question. He felt something around his wrists and realized that Steve was tying up his hands with his tie.

"Now, I want you to walk towards the desk and lie down on it, ass in the air and legs spread."

Bucky did as he was told. As his cheeks touched the surface where Steve usually worked, Bucky groaned. Now he wouldn't be able to think of Steve working without being turned on.

Never in a million years would Bucky have thought that Steve Rogers was a kinky man.

"Mmm, I love how you look on my desk. All mine to take." Steve ran one of his hands down Bucky's thigh, making Bucky shiver in anticipation. "Ain't that right, Buck?"

"All yours, Stevie." Bucky's breathing picked up as Steve's hand ran down Bucky's other thigh.

"Tell me, Bucky, have you been with someone else lately."

"There was no one. Ever since I met you."

Steve hummed and Bucky could only think of Steve being jealous before he heard the distinct sound of a zipper being pulled down.

"I was so hot for you sweetheart. Wanted to fuck you here so many times I thought I was going to lose my mind." Steve couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I thought that if I had to wait one more day to feel you inside me that I'd burst." Bucky couldn't hold it back either.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Bucky?"

"Yes, Steve."

"How do you want me?"

"Whatever way you'll take me, Steve."

Steve hummed again before resting his hands on Bucky's ass cheeks.

"This ass in your too tight jeans drove me crazy Buck. Every single time, I wanted to get them off of you and fuck you senseless."

Steve slapped Bucky on the ass and Bucky moaned at the sting.

"Shit, Buck, your skin is so perfect when it's pink."

There was another slap and another before Steve reached with his thumb and he circled Bucky's perineum.

"Shit baby, look at that hole flutter and I haven't even put anything in it, yet."

Bucky's brain was fried and he could only communicate in breathy moans or loud groans because Steve talking dirty to him was such a turn on.

"I'm going to fuck you so good, Bucky, I'm going to give it to you nice and hard, so deep you'll feel me for days."

"Shit, Steve. Keep talking like that and I'll be coming before you have your dick in me."

Steve swatted Bucky on one ass cheek and Bucky yelped.

"You are going to come with my cock inside you. I'll make sure of that."

Bucky heard a click and in the next moment Steve spread Bucky's cheeks, running a finger against Bucky's hole.

"Shit, that's cold, Steve."

"Don't worry, Bucky, I'll warm you up."

Steve slid his index finger into Bucky.

"Shit, you are so tight, Bucky. So warm."

Bucky huffed a snort when Steve crooked his finger and found Bucky's prostate.

Bucky howled in pleasure as molten heat spread throughout his body.

"Right there, Steve."

"Found the sweet spot?"

"Mhm."

Steve pulled his finger out and on the next thrust he pushed in two fingers. Bucky hissed at the intrusion.

"You okay, Bucky? Do I need to pull out?"

"N-no, just go slower. And add a bit more lube. I always need more lube."

Bucky tried to bury his embarrassment. Steve leaned over Bucky and turned his face, placing a kiss on Bucky's lips.

"Don't be ashamed, babe. I'll do whatever you want me to, however you need it."

Bucky was grateful that Steve was so understanding. Not many of his partners were that attentive.

Steve went slowly on the next thrust and soon added a third finger.

Bucky turned his head to watch Steve as he was prepping Bucky for his cock.

"And I thought this couldn't get any hotter…" Bucky didn't mean to say that out loud.

Steve looked questioningly at Bucky, his adorable face managing to look completely innocent even while he had three fingers buried in Bucky's ass.

"What's that, Buck?" Steve asked, not losing his rhythm for a moment.

"You in a tank top is ridiculously hot. It should be illegal."

Steve laughed and looked fondly at Bucky.

"Thanks, Buck. First time someone said that to me."

"Pffft, they didn't know how to appreciate you. Their loss." Even from his position on the desk, Bucky shrugged.

"Oh, Bucky, you are something else." Steve grinned.

Steve picked up some paper towels to wipe his hand and Bucky already missed Steve's fingers inside him.

Steve decided that he wanted to be face to face with Bucky for their first time together.

Steve lifted Bucky off the desk by his bound wrists.

Bucky watched Steve with confusion as he then tied Bucky's wrists in front of him.

"I want us to be face to face, Buck."

Bucky surged forward and kissed him. Steve held his face tenderly then walked Bucky backwards.

Bucky sat at the edge of the desk, awaiting for Steve's next orders.

"Spread your legs, baby."

Bucky obediently spread his legs, waiting.

Steve went to the front of his desk and retrieved a condom.

"Holy shit, Steve, you keep condoms in your office?" Bucky asked, incredulously. "You always hoping to get lucky?"

"It doesn't hurt to be prepared in every situation, Buck."

"True. And I share your opinion. Always prepared."

Steve chuckled because here they were about to fuck, yet they somehow managed to talk casually about protection.

Steve tugged at his cock a few times before slipping the condom on. He poured a liberal amount of lube on it, making sure it was spread all over.

Steve watched as Bucky traced his every movement with something akin to hunger, and who was Steve to deny this beautiful creature anything?

Steve placed himself between Bucky's legs and lined up with Bucky's entrance.

Steve slid inside carefully until he was buried to the hilt. He was holding back, not wanting to move too fast and hurt Bucky. Judging by Bucky's breathing and the noises he made, Bucky was doing okay.

"You can move now, Stevie."

Steve didn't need to be told twice. He started off slow and deep, but then he picked up the pace.

He gently pushed Bucky to to lie back on the desk. Steve then pushed back Bucky's legs until he was nearly bent in half. Steve held onto Bucky's thighs for purchase as he fucked into Bucky.

The angle was perfect as Steve hit Bucky's prostate on every thrust.

Bucky's cock was hard and throbbing against his belly. Steve put his hand on it and started to jerk Bucky off at the same pace he was fucking Bucky.

It only took a few strokes and Bucky was coming, coating his stomach and Steve's hand with come.

Steve released the hold he had on Bucky's legs and then picked Bucky up by his tied hands. Placing Bucky's hands around Steve's shoulders. Steve continued to chase his release. 

"Such a tight little hole, Buck. Squeezing me in like a vice. Fuck, you are so beautiful with your legs spread out like this for me... oh yes, keep squeezing. Just like that. Oh, oh Bucky, I'm gonna-"

Steve quickly pulled out of Bucky, removed the condom and tugged at his cock, pearly ropes of come landing on Bucky's stomach, mixing with Bucky's own release.

Steve wrapped Bucky in his arms and kissed him languidly, both of them enjoying the post coital bliss.

…

Steve cleaned them both up and after they redressed, trying to look like they hadn't just fucked, Bucky pulled a cigarette out of a case, along with a lighter. He brought it to his lips, lit it and inhaled. Bucky noticed Steve was observing him and after he took a few drags he beckoned Steve to join him.

"Something on my face, sweet cheeks?"

"Nah, just didn't know you were smoking."

"There's lots of things you don't know about me, Steve Rogers."

"Would you like me to know what those things are?"

"Most definitely. I want to learn yours, too."

"Absolutely. I'm gonna kiss you now, because your lips are so addictive.

Bucky chuckled, but was quickly silenced as Steve placed soft lips on his.

**Author's Note:**

> For the purpose of this story Skinny!Steve does not have asthma or any other medical issues.


End file.
